sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mathew the Bat
[[User:Finnfionnafan321|'Finnfionnafan, the Ultimate fan of']] [[User_talk:Finnfionnafan321|'Tord From Eddsworld']] 18:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Name: Mathew Young Age: (When he died) 38 Gender: Male Species: Bat Occupation: Inventor Family Son: Mark the Bat Daughter: Claire the Bat Wife: Unknown About Mathew is the deceased father of Mark and Claire. He was a very great inventor, and was very dedicated to his work. When he was a teenager, he learned all about inventing from school. He was very intrested in the subject, and wanted to know more about it. He learned everything he could about inventing. Then after years of learning and watching inventing in action, he made his very first invention, which Mark keeps with him. The invention was his first, so it wasn't the greatest, but to Mark, it is the greatest thing in the whole world. The invention was a watch that is actually a grappling hook. The grappling hook can reach to lengths much longer than a regular grappling hook would, making the item very useful. After making this, Mathew was very excited to make more and more inventions. He made as many inventions as he could. Of course, like all great inventors, Mathew had either trouble making his ideas become a reality, or had trouble coming up with ideas. Mathew soon met his wonderful wife, and later on had two kids of his own, Claire and Mark. Mathew soon wanted to share the life of being an inventor with his children. Claire wasn't intrested, but Mark was hooked on it. Mathew and Mark built many inventions with eachother, and helped eachother come up with ideas. Mathew was very excited that his son was as intrested in inventing as he was, maybe even more into it. Mathew soon came up with a great invention. Mathew thought the invention would be the start of something great. Instead, it caused something horrible. Death Mathew died because of the invention he made. Mathew thought the invention would change the world forever, but instead, it caused something horrible, his death. Mathew made a robot that could destroy anything evil, and it could help the world become a good place with kind people. Or so he thought. At first the robot was cooperative, and even desroyed a few enemies. But one day, Mathew's dad decided that he and Mark would make a few minor tweaks and adjustments. So the two did, until something went terribly wrong. The robot now decided to take control of his own life, and decided that he would help the evil side. And by doing so, the robot knew he had to take down everything good. Which included Mathew and his family. The robot started to attack Mathew, and Mark didn't know what to do. Mark took out his sword and started fighting the robot, but it wasn't helping the siuation much, since Mark was very young at the time and wasn't as experienced with swordsmanship as he is now. The robot continued to attack Mathew. Mathew told his son it was know use. The robot killed Mathew shortly after. Then aimed itself at Mark. Mark took out his sword and fought the robot until he was able to knock it out for a bit. In the time he had, he completely dismantled the robot. The robot was then defeated, but Mathew was gone. Inventions Mathew has made many inventions. Some of them he didn't get to finish on his own, so Mark is now trying to finish them for him. The inventions are as followed: *Grappling Hook Watch I'll finish writing this later. Category:Good Category:Males